Mini-boss
A mini-boss is a special kind of enemy in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series that is neither a regular enemy nor a boss. They generally make up the second hardest battle in a dungeon, second only to the boss. Sometimes a dungeon will have no mini-boss at all. Also, on rare occasions, a dungeon may have more than one mini-boss. Most games have a consistent number of mini-bosses per dungeon. Mini-bosses do not appear in just dungeons, however. They also serve as the head of mini-dungeons and in some difficult out-of-dungeon battles. Because many enemies are not confirmed to be mini-bosses, the definition of the term is a commonly disputed aspect of the series. Link usually must beat a mini-boss to get that dungeon's special item. Sometimes, larger enemies may serve as a mini-boss, such as Darknuts, Stalfos and Lizalfos. While uncommon, some bosses are battled for a second time as mini-bosses. The Legend of Zelda * Patra * Moldorm The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Rolling Bones * King Moblin * Hinox * Dodongo Snakes * Lanmola * Cueball * Master Stalfos * Gohmas * Armos Knight * Smasher * Grim Creeper * Head of the Turtle * Blaino * Fire Cephalopod * Giant Buzzblob * Stone Hinox The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Deku Scrub Brothers * Lizalfos * Bigocto * Stalfos * Poe Sisters * Flare Dancer * White Wolfos * Dark Link * Dead Hand * Iron Knuckle * Nabooru ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Gekko and Snapper * Dinolfos * Wizzrobe * Wart * Gekko and Mad Jelly * Captain Keeta * Igos' Servants * Igos du Ikana * Garo Master * Gomess The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Giant Ghini * Swoop * Subterror * Armos Warrior * Great Moblin * Smasher * Vire * Angler Fish * Blue Stalfos ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' * Goriya Brothers * Façade * Calamareye * Agahnim * Great Moblin * Syger * Vire * Poes * Frypolar The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Bokoblin ** Green ** Blue * Moblin * Mothula * Darknut ** Mighty Darknut * Phantom Ganon * Stalfos * Red Wizzrobe * Gohma * Kalle Demos * Jalhalla * Molgera The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Base Creature of Magic * Ball & Chain Trooper * Chief Soldier * Dodongos * Manhandla * Shadow Link The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Madderpillar * Spiny ChuChus * Darknut ** Red Darknut ** Black Knight * Big Blue ChuChu * Wizzrobes * Ball and Chain Soldier The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Ook * King Bulblin * Dangoro * Shadow Kargaroc * Twilit Bloat * Deku Toad * Death Sword * Darkhammer * Skull Kid * Darknut * Aeralfos * Phantom Zant The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Big Eye Plant * Sky Whale * Yook * Phantom * Reapling The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Mothula * Mighty Zora Warrior * Snapper * Heatoise * Rocktite * Dark Link The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Stalfos * Lizalfos * Stalmaster * Moldarach * LD-002G Scervo * Magmanos * LD-003K Dreadfuse * Dark Lizalfos The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Heedles * Ball & Chain Trooper * Goriyas * Gigabari * Arrghus * Moldorm * Gramps (Secret boss) The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes * Electric Blob King * Electric Blob Queen * Hinox Bros * Freezlord * Vulture Vizier * Grim Repoe * Gigaleon The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Hinox ** Hinox (Youngest Kin) ** Black Hinox *** Hinox (Oldest Kin) ** Blue Hinox *** Hinox (Middle Kin) ** Stalnox * Molduga * Talus ** Frost Talus ** Igneo Talus *** Igneo Talus Titan ("Champions' Ballad" DLC) ** Stone Talus *** Stone Talus (Junior) *** Stone Talus (Luminous) *** Stone Talus (Rare) *** Stone Talus (Senior) See also * Boss es:Mini-jefe Category:Lists Category:Mini-bosses